Funny Name, Beautiful Story, Sad Ending
by Happydayz9
Summary: My name was Black; like the color. First name Rose. I was 13 when I died trying to save my friends, my family, everyone, and my 14 year old love Sasuke Uchiha. Now I stay secret in his heart and I protect him. *Title tells it all.* R&R! Thanks
1. The First Time We Met

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Naruto. Except for this story that is.**

**Rated: T (For violence, words, and actions)**

**Authors Note: Hey this is my first story EVER! But I've been reading fanfiction for a long time. This story is based on my feelings but turned into a fictional thing. I hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

_Everynight I would sit and think about him. Some boy that was in my class, now he was in my group. He was a theif. He took my heart and he kept it. He was a lier. He lied about loving me. He was my world. I left my world for him. His black hair was all my fears, and lies. His arms were my towers, towering over me. And his skin was the smooth sand I'd love to lay on._

_My name is Black; like the color. First name Rose. I had black short hair that was above my sholders. But like I tell everyone, I have a long neck which makes my hair look long. My eyes were blue and people told me I had a unique smile. Some girls envied my "Amazing Smile" that was when my eyes sparkled and my dimples showed and I had my unique smile. I was 13 when I was murdered trying to save my friends, my family, everyone, and my 14 year old love Sasuke Uchiha. Now I stay secret in his heart and I protect him._

_

* * *

_

**The first time we met...**

_RRRINNNGG! _I ran through the halls as I tried to get to my new class. *Ugh..I'm never gonna make it.* I thought as I started losing breath.

"Ouch!" I yelled as me and my books fell to the floor.

"Hey watch it!" A boy's voice scolded. He got up and I saw it was _him_. He was the guy all the girls drooled over. It was Sasuke Uchiha.

"Well..excuse me." I said with a calm voice as I started to get my books. A little curve appeared at each side of his smooth lips and he helped me pick the books up.

"Sorry." He said as he handed me my last book. He started to walk away.

"WAIT!" I yelled. He looked over his sholder.

"Do you know where Iruka Sensei's classroom is?" I asked. He turn around. "Sorry..It's my first day." I said in a low voice.

"Come on. Thats my class." He said as he contiued to walk. I ran next to him.

"So whats your name?" He asked.

"Rose Black." I said.

"Funny name. I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He said as he slid open the door.

"SASUKE!" So many diffrent female voice cheered as they saw him. He was still carrying some of my heavy books and we walked to his seat. As we passed by some girls I heard little whispers.

"Who's that bitch?" I heard one girl say. I lowered my head. Then we found a seat that a bunch of girls were surrounding.

"Let me guess...that is were you sit?" I asked. He nodded.

"I could get a seat for you if you want." He said. I shook my head.

"Nah, I'll just seat near the window." I said as I took my books and someone pulled out a chair for me. I looked up and saw a blonde boy.

"HI!" He said.

"Hello." I said as I set my books down.

"I'm Naruto, and you are?" He asked. I looked at him. He wore a goofy smile.

"Er, Rose Black." I said as I sat down. He sat next to me.

"Nice name. It's so unique." He said.

"Thanks." I replied.

Class was fast and when it was done I wanted to hurry up and get to lunch.

* * *

"HEY NARUTO!" A guys voice called. Naruto looked where Saskue was.

"What?" He said as he walked and stood on Saskue's desk. I could tell by the way they looked at eachother that they didn't like eachother. Naruto's head was super close to Sasukes. "NARUTO! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" The girls yelled. But he didn't move. Nor did Sasuke.

"Opps Sorry." A guy from behind said. He pushed Naruto and that cause him and Sasuke's lips to make contact.

"AHH!" All the girls yelled. I just quickly got up and ran out the door.

* * *

Lunch was pretty normal. I ate the sandwich my I made myself. (My mom and dad died when I was very young.) I watched all the girls flirt with Sasuke. *Ugh..why didn't I join their little group? I could have atleast talked to him* I thought.

"Hey Rose." Naruto called as he ran over to me.

"Hey Naruto." I said as he sat next to me. I looked back at Saskue.

"Do you like him?" Naruto asked. I shook my head.

"Nah. I don't like guys who flirt alot." I said.

"YES!" He cheered so loud that it made Sasuke look at his. Naruto rapped an arm around me.

"Then I'm your guy." He said with a smile. I looked at Sasuke and he looked annoyed and mad. I pushed his arm off.

"Im sorry.." I said. He just chuckled.

"It's alright." He said.

"So how was your gay moment with Saskue?" I asked.

"I was suprised. He's kinda a good kisser." He said which made me laugh.

"Ok.." I said.

"Yeah but I'm use to it. I've never been on a date with anyone." He said. And I felt kinda bad for him. _RIINGG!_

"Well..It would be an hornor to be your first date. Maybe, later though." I said as I kissed his cheek. His whole face got red. And out of the cornor of my eye I saw Sasuke watch me.

* * *

"Rose!" I heard my name being called. I turned around and saw Sasuke run to me. I stopped so he could catch up.

"What's up?" I asked as I pushed my black hair out of my face.

"Wanna hang out later?" He asked. I nodded.

"Sure, sounds like fun. But can your little girlfriends not talk crap about me?" I asked. He smiled.

"Alright I'll talk to 'My little girlfriends'" He said. It was the end of the day and we went home. I layed on my bed and closed my blue eyes. The names of my new friends echoed in my head. "Saskue and Naruto." I mummbled in my sleep.

* * *

_It was it a blur at first but then I saw me and Sasuke slow dancing the a melody_**[1]** _We looked so happy. At the end of the song we looked eachother in the eyes. I met his gaze and I suddenly melted. He smirked and he brought his face closer to mine. I brought my face closer too. _

_

* * *

_

I jolted up. It was time for me to meet Sasuke. But wait. Am, I getting feelings? For a guy I just met and I hardly know him. Plus he's a flirt! I never fall for their type. Oh well. I just had to ignore those feelings and meet Sasuke for our dat- hang out. I got out of bed put my hair into a messy pointpale and I let my bangs frame my face. *Good enough right? I mean I don't want him liking me or anything.* I thought as I grabbed my shoes and ran outside.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Melody[1] **

**Utada Hikari-Simple and Clean (English Verson)**

**That is a beautiful song that I adore so much xD**

**Thanks everyone for reading. Please R&R! Thanks I love you all so much. **

**P.S.**

**Can you go easy with the reviews..Im new to this.**

**~ XxSadTearsxX**


	2. Our First Date

**Authors Note: Hey! This is the next chapter for Funny Name, Beautiful Stroy, Sad Ending. I hope you all like it! R&R!**

**Chapter: 2**

**

* * *

**

Our First date...

"Rose!" My name was being called. I was sitting on a bench, alone, in the park waiting...for _him._ I turned around and saw Sasuke running towards me. My cheeks turned slightly red as I was thinking. *Is this a date? Or are we just hanging out like any normal friends?*

"Hey Sasuke. How are you?" I asked. He was cupping his knees trying to catch him breath. His jet black hair fell towards his face; my black hair did the same as I lowered my head to see his face. He looked at me then smirked. I smiled and we both stood up.

"Uh..Hey." He said. Our bodies were so close and to me it was uncomfortable.

"Hi. What do you wanna do Sasuke?" I asked. I loved saying his name. It seems like I could say it all day.

"Uh..wanna just stay here and get to know eachother?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"So Rose...what do you look for in a guy?" Sasuke asked. *Whoa..that's alittle personal.* I thought. We had tooken a seat on the benches and it was getting alittle cold as the horizon was more beautiful than ever.

"Well..I defenatly don't want a flirt. I hate guys like that. Umm..I just I'd want the guy to be, honest. If I ask him a question, he will answer with no hesitation. I want a gentle men. Y'know. He will lend me his sweater when I get cold. But I don't want him to be a pretty boy. I want him to have an attitude but not to have an attitude with me...And most importantly, I want him to understand that I'd want him to be mine.._forever._" I replied. *Wow..I'm defently not like that. Then will I have to change for her. I mean with the attitude thing, yeah. I have an attitude and I surely don't give her attitude. And I'm surely not a pretty boy.* Sasuke thought.

"Wow..that's cool." He replied.

"Yupp...So what about you?" I asked.

"Well..I want a girl that is honest and will be true to me. I want her to always be there for me even though she's mad at me. I want a girl that can easily make friends with people and is kinda shy. I also want a girl that won't go looking for fights, but will if she has to. I want her to be beautiful and understand both me, and my life. And I'd want her to always joke around with me and just live her life. But with me. And I'd want her to be my _girlfriend_, and friend." He said. *Wow..in a way that kind of discribed me. Oh well, maybe..he just didn't realize it.* I thought.

_But Sasuke did realize this..He wanted her and he would do anything for her._

So the rest of the night we talked about our lifes. He told me his brother had distoried his whole village and his whole family. Tears almost filled my eyes.

"Wow..If that were me, then..I'd wanna kill him." I said. He looked at me.

"That's exactly how I feel." He replied. I smiled.

"Well..My parents died trying to save me from dieing. From what I heard. When I was a baby I was cursed. I couldn't open my eyes, I didn't move, and I didn't cry like most babys. My mother had found out I was slowly dieing so she gave me her life and she died. But it wasn't enough. My dad found out about that and he gave me his life. Growing up was hard; no one understanding my pain, no one teaching me how to make friends, or no one seeing life through my eyes.**[1]** I've been growing up and living with this guilt, and no one understands. But know that I've met you, I know you understand." I said. He nodded.

_Sasuke closed his eyes, taking in the sweet moment between them two. They both found someone who will understand eachother. Suddenly Sasuke felt something rap around him._

"Thank you Sasuke..You're a really good friend. It seems like I've known you forever." I said as I pulled away from our hug. He smiled.

"I know. It feels like I actually know you better than I know myself. And I feel like I can be who I really am around you. Not some jerk." He said. I smiled.

"Well it's getting kinda late. I should be heading home. We got school tomorow." I said as I started to walk.

"Bye." He mummbled. I heard and turned around and kissed his cheek. He blushed and I started walking.

* * *

_A few months have gone by, and Sasuke watched Rose grow up. Her hair got longer to her collarbones, her pale skin was getting tanned, and she grew alittle taller. But she was still that little shy girl he knew and loved. Naruto had been going on walks with them and they would just hang out. And today was the day the graduate._

**^Sasuke's POV^**

Rose looked beautiful as usual. She had on a blue dress that ended at her knees. She had her hair down and she put a black and blue bow in her hair, and she wore black shoes. Her eyes sparkled as they wandered around the halls. Everyone was so happy to leave the school and get paired in teams. Of course all the girls wanted to be with me, but I wanted to be with Rose and Naruto. They are my bestfriends. My first class ended and I walked down the halls to me next one. I saw Rose walking with books in her hand. I was about to walk over to her but then that's when I saw _it_. Ino and someother girls started to push Rose.

"WHY WOULD SASUKE DATE A DUMBASS LIKE YOU?" She yelled as she shoved Rose into a locker. I knew she was very fragile and detlicate as a flower, so if Ino would at least punch, or kick her she would get really hurt. I ran to her.

"Stop!" I yelled as I moved Ino.

"Ouch!" She yelled. I grabbed Rose in my arms.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded.

"WHATEVER! COME ON GIRLS LETS LEAVE THE LOVEBIRDS ALONE." She said in an angry voice as she left. Rose's books had fallen on the floor so I helped her pick them up.

"I'm sorry. She can be really jelous." I said as I started to pick up her books. I noticed, she had been changing me. Over the past months I had started to become the dream guy Rose always wanted.

"It's okay. The only thing that bothered me was the word _Lovebirds._" She said as I handed her her last book.

"Yeah...I know. Just because you're the only girl that's my friend doesn't mean we're..you know. Dating." I said. My eyes brightend at the word "dating." I really wanted Rose to be mine, and I wanted to always be there to protect her and to make her feel special. Especially after how crapy the girls have been treating her. But I got on with my day. I couldn't wait 'til after school because that's when the graduation started.

* * *

_Later at the end of the day..._

**^Rose's POV^**

"WOW!" Everyone cheered as they heard the bell. I ran outside to try to find Sasuke. But when I did I saw him _kissing_ a girl. And to make it worse it was Ino. Tears formed in my eyes and I dropped my bag.

"Hey Rose!" I heard Naruto call my name. He walked to me and opened his arms for a hug. I quickly ran into his arms and cryed my eyes out.

"Er, what's wrong?" He asked as he started to hug me.

"S-Sa-suke w-was kis-ss-ing I-Ino." I blurted out. His hug suddenly became stronger.

"Well..If that's the case, just stay away from him until you lose the feeling of wanting to kill him." He said. I nodded. Me and Naruto sat as far away as possible from Sasuke. The teachers began to give a speech and the princable came up.

"Hello everyone. I am very proud to introduce to you my star student. She worked very hard, she became stronger, and she was very helpful thanks to her healing abilitys. Everyone give it up for Rose Black!" He cheered as everyone else did the same. I walked to the mike and I looked at everyone. The first person that caught my eye was Sasuke and Ino. I looked away.

"Hello everyone. Although some of us might have gone through some difficult pasts and had hard times, I want to tell you there is hope. And today is a new begining to new lives. At first I was very shy and scared but I made one amazing friend who has always been there and given my advise. Naruto, if you would please come up here." I asked. And within a few seconds he was standing right next to me. Everyone cheered and I smiled. He put an arm around me and I kissed his cheek. When I was done with that, he kissed my lips! Infront of everyone! When he pulled away I looked him in the eyes. He smiled and I did too.

"SASUKE'S FREE!" All the girls yelled.

"NO HE'S WITH ME!" Ino yelled. I looked at her, then looked back at Naruto. He already had my hand in his. He shook his head and I sighed. We walked off the stage. There was an after dance, but me nor Naruto didn't go.

"Thanks for walking me home.." I told him as I looked into his big blue eyes. He smirked.

"No problem. And to straighen things out. I only kissed you to show Sasuke he isn't wanted anymore." Naruto said. I smiled then kissed his cheek.

"Thanks..well I'll see you tomorow." I said as I closed my door. I walked up to my bedroom and I layed on my bed, as I started mummbling the lyrics of a song.

_I've come to far to come back from here,_

_But you dont have a clue, you don't know what you do..To me. _

_I've come to far to get over you,_

_And you don't have a clue, you dont know what you do to me._

_Wont someone stop this song, so I won't sing along,_

_Wont someone stop this song, so I wont sing._

_But you wont get to me, If I don't sing._

_It creeps in, like a spider, that can't be killed._

_Althought I try, and try to, well dont you see?_

_I'm falling, don't wanna love you..but I do._ **[2]**

**

* * *

**

[1]No one seeing life through my eyes= A phrase meaning, no one understands someone's life.

[2]Lyrics=Band: Paramore Song: Stop This Song (Love Sick Melody)

HEY! WHATCHA THINK? IS IT GOOD? OR BAD? LET ME KNOW!

This is still a RosexSasuke story, just to let you know. The next chapter will have Sasuke, and Rose talking about the kiss, and about jelousy, and it will have romantic scenes. I'll try to update soon! THANKS!


	3. Lets Talk

**Hey! Sorry I have updated sooner! Homework-.-**

**I hope you love this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I own my made up character Rose.**

**

* * *

**

_A week had passed and today we were gonna see who we got in our teams.._

I walked through the park alone. I was suppost to meet Naruto there. I kinda feel bad for the guy. I've noticed he had feelings for me, but I can never return those feelings. Oh well. What a horrible start of the day! I saw Sasuke sitting on a bench alone. He looked sad, as if he regreted something. I felt kinda bad for him. *Ugh! Why am I so nice?* I asked myself as I started to walk to him. His eyes brightend when he saw me.

"Hey..Sasuke." I said. It hurt me emotionaly to be talking to the one that stole my heart then broke it. I'm still trying to find the pecies to it.

"Rose." He said. His voice was low, so I guessed he hadn't talked in a while.

_And it was true. Ever since he lost Sakura, he hadn't been doing much. All he thought about was her, all he ever wanted to do was think about her, all he needed was her._

"Anything wrong?" I asked and he nodded.

"Wanna talk about it? When you talk to someone it makes you feel a whole lot better." I said. A small smile appeared on his lips. *There you go Sasuke..I hate seeing a frown on your handsom face* I though.

"Yeah. And what makes it more better is that I'm talking to you." He said as he reached his arm out to me. But I hit it.

"Sorry..I'm still kinda mad at you." I said.

"..Why?...OH! You saw that? I'm sorry, she just kissed me, and I thought that it would be rude to pull away. I'm very sorry, I never inteded to hurt you." He said as he stood up and he dissappeard. Suddenly I felt a presence behind me. I knew it was Sasuke. He rapped his arms around me and hugged me. I didn't move. *DAMN YOU SASUKE! YOU TOOK MY HEART AND HERE YOU ARE HUGGING ME! OH WELL...I kinda enjoy it* I thought as I began to blush.

"Rose, I missed you; things haven't been the same. And I was kinda wondering if you would wanna hang out with me right now." He said.

"I missed you too...but I can't; I have to meet Naruto, we're gonna go see what teams we got together." I said as I got out of his arms.

"I'll see you later!" I yelled as I ran.

_'I'm so confused...I love her, and I know she loves me, but this feeling, its diffrent...I've never had this feeling..is it something stronger than love?' _

_

* * *

_

I met Naruto and we checked to see what teams we got.

"YAY!" I cheered. We both got on the same team.

"UGH." Naruto mummbled.

"Oh fine! I'm happy im on your team and your not! I'll just change." I said with a giggle.

"No, not that. Im happy to be on your team too, but look who else is in it." He said as he pointed to the list. I looked at it and sighed.

"Sasuke.." I mummbled.

"Well, what are you gonna do?" He asked.

"Try to ignore him, I guess." I said.

"Oh..well. Ok." He said. I walked back home and I rested on my bed. *Did I really just talk to Sasuke?* I thought. I closed my eyes and within a few seconds I fell asleep.

* * *

_"-SASUKE! I'M TEIRD OF YOU PLAYING ME! YOU ALWAYS WANNA HANG OUT THEN YOU DITCH ME FOR INO!" I shouted. He looked at me and bit his bottom lip to prevent him from yelling at me._

_"Well?" I asked. His eyes were full of anger but he just didn't want to let it out on me._

_"ROSE! HAS IT EVER OCCURED TO YOU THAT I LOVE YOU?" He yelled back. My heart started to skip a few beats._

_"What?" I asked...He froze..My voice. It was so, broken._

_"I-I love you." He repeated._

_"Sasuke, do you even know what you're saying?" I asked. He nodded. _

_"S-Sasuke..I think you don't." I said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me so that our bodys were touching. He lifted up my chin...and...**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Aww..crap! I was getting to the good part." I yelled. I pushed the sleep button on my alarm and went into the kitchen.

"Hmm?..What's this?" I asked myself as I went to the counter. There was a note.

_Rose,_

_Your first mission starts tomorow. Be prepared and you'll find your partners, Naruto, and Sasuke in the park waiting. Best luck._

_Messager._

*So, I'm gonna have to see Sasuke.* I thought. I ran up to my room and started to pack. I wasn't about to let a boy ruin the first day of the rest of my life. I made sure I slipped snacks into my backpack. I even put Naruto's favorite snack so that I was able to get him to do anything I wanted...


	4. The Start

**Hey! How are you all? Well, I'm gonna make this chapter extra long for you! and thank you everyone for reviewing! It means so much to me**

**

* * *

**

I held onto the straps of my bag as I walked to the park. I'm not really happy to see Sasuke, but I'm not mad. I mean after that dream I had about him it's just gonna make things akward for me. And Naruto kinda likes me..although me might not admit it. I know that boy like the back of my hand. He's funny...and that's it..But Sasuke.. Is a mean, jerk, that likes to play with girls hearts...why do I love him soo much?

"Rose!" Naruto's voice called. I looked up from the floor to Naruto. He always has that goofy smile on his face. It's nice. I ran to him and ran into his arms.

"Are you excited?" Naruto asked. I squeezed his neck harder which made him whimper in pain. I giggled and he did too.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked as he rubbed the back of his neck. I smiled.

"That was for being so dumb! And this," I kissed his cheek "is for being my best friend." I said which made him blush.

"Rose!" Another voice called. I turned around, my smile broke, and my heart started to race.

"Sasuke," I said in a low voice. He hugged me which made my heart race faster, and my face turn red. I pulled away and realized Sasuke looked hotter. The front half of his hair was straight down, and he got bangs that was just below his eyes, and the back half of his hair was spiked.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino yelled as she ran to him.

"Damn." Sasuke whispered which made me look at him.

"Ino, I've been telling you to get away from me." Sasuke said in a annoyed voice. But Ino ignored it.

"Sasuke did it hurt?" Ino asked.

"What?" Sasuke asked. I started to walk away but Sasuke grabbed my hand.

"When you fell from heaven." Ino said. I really wanted to hurt her sooo bad.

"Well Ino did it hurt?" Sasuke asked as he pulled me in his arms and I blushed.

"What?" She asked alittle annoyed because I was in his arms.

"When you fell from heaven 'cause, DAMN! It looks like you hit the floor hard!" Sasuke said with a crocked smile. I started to laugh hard which made Sasuke start to tickle me to make me laugh more.

"S-Sasuke! Ahah! S-STOP!" I said as I started to tickle to him back. Ino got pissed and smaked me. I fell to the floor and Sasuke ran to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded and he helped me up, but didn't let go of my hand when I was standing.

"Ino, it's over. How many times to I have to tell you?" Sasuke asked.

"A billion times until you prove you don't love me." Ino said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Sasuke sighed then looked at me.

"Rose-" Ino looked at me when Sasuke called me. I looked at him too "I love you" He said as he captured lips with me. Ino got pissed then left. Even when she left Sasuke didn't stop kissing me. A few seconds later I felt Sasuke move. I looked and saw that Naruto had punched him.

"Rose, you okay?" Naruto asked. I nodded. He put his arm around me and started to walk back to the benches where Kakashi-Sensei was waiting.

"Uh, Kakashi-Sensei, it's an honor." I said as I bowed. He smiled.

"Nice to meet you Rose. I heard so many good things about you. So what do you excell at?" He asked.

"Um..well..I have healing abilitys..I'm pretty good at that..and I can fool peoples minds whenever I want." I said

"Interesting..Very useful.." Kakashi said. I smiled and we all started to walk pass the gates of Konoha.

Once we passed the gates I was amazed. The villagers, like myself, had been restricted to such small limited space, but behind the walls was a huge, and beautiful place. The trees were soo tall, and the air was so fresh. Everything was beautiful. My eyes started to sparkle with everything my eyes saw.

_What is this feeling I am getting for her? Love? Yes. More Than Love? Possably..Why can't she see I love her? She is blinded with being alone, unlike Naruto who has tooken note of my actions that lead to my feelings. He has noticed that I am feeling something for her..So why can't she? My heart goes crazy when I see her, I smile whenever I hear her name, I feel like I'm in heaven when I see she's looking at me, when we touch I get this feeling, and when we kissed I reached for the sky. I would do anything for her.._

I love it, but the only thing that's bothering me is Sasuke, he keeps looking at me. Do I have something on my face? Am I annoying him? What's wrong? Naruto on the other hand is a blast! He keeps racing me, toying with Kakashi's food, and ignoring Sasuke. Kakashi...eh. He's a pervert though. he's always reading that nasty book of pictures and storys of girls..Man, I'm started to get creeped out by the thought of sleeping and his trying something is getting me paranoid. I sneaked a glace at Sasuke, and he was still looking at me. So we travled all day until it because night.

"I think we should stop and rest." Kakashi said. We all nodded and layed on the floor.

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SLEEP! COME ON! WE'RE SOO CLOSE TO THE OLD LADY'S HOUSE!" Naruto shouted.

"She's not an old lady. She is gonna teach you how to maintain your chakra." Kakashi said. Naruto got mad..but that ended when he fell asleep. I layed where no one else was laying. I wanted to be alone..but that ended when Sasuke came and layed next to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Rose..Can I talk to you?" Sasuke asked. I turned away from him and layed my head on my arm. Sasuke came from behind me and rapped his arm around me, so that his body was pressed up against my back.

"Rose..I have feelings for you..it might be even greater than love.." Sasuke said. My heart skipped beats.

"Well..Sasuke..I don't know if those feelings are the way I feel for you.." I replied.

"Well, just hug me and let me hold you hand..and let me make you love me..Please..give me a chance." Sasuke whispered in my ear which sent chills down my spine.

"O-Okay," I replied without thinking. Sasuke kissed my cheek and continued to hold me in his arms, and press his chest to my back, and his legs to the back of my legs.

"Rose, I love you.." Sasuke mummbled.

"I.." I replied..but Sasuke fell asleep. I grabbed his hand and started to rub it with my thumb.

"I honestly think I love you too.." I whispered before I closed my eyes.

The night passed and Sasuke cuddled me the whole night. Although I loved the feeling it felt wrong for somereasson. He kissed Ino, broke my heart, and now he's over here saying he "loves" me and he's cuddling me.

_I think we have an emergency_  
_I think we have an emergency_

_If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong_  
_'Cause I won't stop holding on_

_So are you listening?_  
_So are you watching me?_

_If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong_  
_'Cause I won't stop holding on_

_This is an emergency_  
_So are you listening?_

_And I can't pretend that I don't see this_

_It's really not your fault_  
_When no one cares to talk about it_  
_To talk about it_

_'Cause I've seen love die way too many times_  
_When it deserved to be alive_  
_I've seen you cry way too many times_  
_When you deserve to be alive, alive_

_So you give up every chance you get_  
_Just to feel new again_

_I think we have an emergency_  
_I think we have an emergency_

_And you do your best to show me love_  
_But you don't know what love is_

_So are you listening?_  
_So are you watching me?_

_And I can't pretend that I don't see this_

_It's really not your fault_  
_When no one cares to talk about it_  
_To talk about it_

_'Cause I've seen love die way too many times_  
_When it deserved to be alive_  
_I've seen you cry way too many times_  
_When you deserve to be alive, alive_

_These scars, they will not fade away_

_No one cares to talk about it, talk about it_

_'Cause I've seen love die way too many times_  
_When it deserved to be alive_  
_I've seen you cry way too many times_  
_When you deserve to be alive, alive_

I sang those lyrics while I was laying down. They seemed so powerful to me at the moment. It kinda reminded me of the situation me and Sasuke are in right now. After I sang the song I realized..I do love Sasuke..I'm just scared to get into a relasion ship with him. I'm scared if he's play with my heart. I'm scared if he'll leave me. I'm scared if weren't not friends anymore.

* * *

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

I heard Rose singing. Was that really what she felt like? Is that how she was feeling about me? I do my best to her show her love..but I don't know what love is..Hmm..maybe that can help me..plus..Rose has the voice of an angel..I know! I'll get a gutair and sing that song with her. The lyrics are glued to my heart and remembered in my head. I love Rose, I really do..I just don't want to push her into a relasionship she doesn't want to get into. I just..I wanna get her to love me.. and I started to fall asleep with those thoughts

* * *

_Me and Rose were laughed as we watched the sunset..and Rose mummbled those lyrics.._

_"When no one cares to talk about it..talk about it.." I looked at her and she looked at me._

_"Can you please..SHH!" I said with a chuckle. She lighly giggled and I kissed her to ger her to be quiet._

_"Sorry Sasuke-Kun." She replied as she kissed me back._

_"Do you love me?" I asked._

_"Of course I do." She replied._

_"I wanna hear you say it." I said._

_"It." She replied with a giggle. I tapped the tip of her nose with my index finger._

_"Okay, fine. I love you Sasuke." She said which made me smile._

_"I love you too it." I said which made her laugh._

_

* * *

_

That made me smile in my sleep..


	5. SORRY!

_**Hi. I havent updated this because, I forgot where I was going with this story. So, if you want to, go ahead and use it as a story of your own. Shape it to how you would what things to have happend, change the characters alittle, fix anything, whatever you want! Just let me know if you are, because I'd really like to read it. So, yeah. Sorry for those of you who did want to read this..But, if anyone does want to make this their own creation, I will be sure to let you know, and you can read it. Alright? We got a deal? Good. Thanks guys.**_


End file.
